Raven meet's the Mystery Skulls!
by katmar1994
Summary: Raven was at home watching the video 'Ghost' on her computer when a freak storm hits causing the the Mystery Skulls to appear in her house! How will a normal 19 year old girl handle having the gang in her life? I don't the Mystery Skulls only my oc
1. The Gang Appears!

I was humming along to the song of the video I was listening to since my it's favorite song and I never get tried of it!

I'm always listening to it because the song is always so catchy...oops! I forgot to introduce myself my name is Raven Hanako and I'm 19 years old, how 'bout I tell you what I look like?

I have long black hair that stops at the middle of my back, violet eyes and light tan skin my outfit consists of a grey t-shirt with black sleeves over a grey long sleeved shirt with short blue jeans and black sneakers.

Now since that's out of the way, why don't I tell you the story of how I met some very strange but very cool friends and how I helped them with a mystery they had been trying to solve.

Raven pov: It was raining and I knew a storm would follow but I didn't care since all I wanted to do was listen to my favorite song 'Ghost' from the video for Mystery Skulls. "Raven!" Mom called to me.

"Yes?" I called back, Mom came into my bedroom in her favorite sundress. "You're father and I are leaving now." Mom said to me. "Alright. Have a fun time." I replied to her, she and Dad were leaving for a trip.

"Now remember the rules." Mom reminded me, I nodded to her as we went threw the list. "Honey, relax. Raven's got everything under control." Dad said to Mom, soon they left and I went back to my room.

"Now that my parents are out of town for a month time for me to have some fun." I thought with a smirk, once I was back in my room I got on my computer and pulled up the video I was looking for.

I was focused on the video and singing along I hadn't heard the storm start until 'BOOM!' I jumped out of the seat and landed on the floor with a 'Thud!". "Ouch!" I cried out in pain, as I looked at the storm.

"That's strange. Why is the lighting blue, orange/yellow, purple and magenta?" I asked out loud, suddenly the strange colored lighting flashed and came towards me. "YIKES!" I yelled out before I ducked.

The lighting didn't hit me but it did hit my computer causing a portal to appear. "What the-?" I started to say, I was cut off when four figures came out of the portal and landed on me. "Who're they!?" I thought.

"What happened?" A girl's voice asked. "Like, I don't know Vivi." A boy's voice responded. "Where are we?" A smooth boy's voice was heard. "Perhaps the young lady were on top of can help us." A wise voice said.

"What young lady?" Vivi asked the wise voice, I decided to speak up. "Can you four please get off of me?" I asked them, I the weight of four bodies lifting so I could finally sit up. "Are you okay?" Vivi asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, as I got up I turned to face the people in my room but froze when I saw who they were. "You sure you're okay?" Arthur asked me, I was beyond shocked to see the Mystery Skulls.

"I think she's frozen." Vivi told the boys. "Is it because I'm ghost?" Lewis asked Vivi, I snapped out of shock and shook my head. "Sorry! It's just I didn't expect to have anyone over." I responded to them.

"We didn't know we'd end up in your house." Mystery said to me, I nodded in understanding. "How come we're on your computer?" Arthur asked me, my eyes widened at his question but I answered anyway.

Third person pov: The Mystery Skulls gang looked at Raven in shock. "But if we're animated how come everything that happened to us was real?" Lewis asked Raven. "Ever heard of the multiverse theory?" Raven asked.

The gang nodded at Raven. "I think the world you four come from is real." Raven told them. "Okay. So our world is apart of the multiverse guess that theory is right then." Mystery said with a smile.

"What I'd like to know is what were you doing before you came here?" Raven asked the gang, Lewis told Raven about how he tried to get revenge on Arthur for killing him. "That's not his fault!" Raven replied.

"How so?" Lewis asked bitterly, Raven sighed and showed Lewis that Arthur had been possessed by an evil spirit then Arthur confirmed the story. "So, you didn't do it on purpose?" Lewis asked Arthur.

"Of course I didn't." Arthur replied to Lewis, since the truth had been told the boys patched up their friendship. "So, how do we get home?" Vivi asked her friends. "We could try to open the portal." Arthur said.

"We can't reopen the portal without the right spell." Mystery told his friends. "Raven did anything happen before the portal opened." Lewis asked Raven. "Some strange colored lighting hit my computer." Raven answered.

"Maybe the lighting had something to do with this!" Vivi exclaimed, while the gang discussed the thought of a way to get home Raven looked at her clock then back at the Mystery Gang and sighed at them.

"While you guys figure this out I'm gonna go practice." Raven told them. "Practice what?" Arthur asked Raven. "A song that I'll be singing for a contest." Raven answered. "I wanna hear it!" Vivi said in excitement.

"I dunno if that's..." Raven started to say, Vivi gave Raven her best puppy dog pout. "Fine." Raven sighed in defeat. "Yay!" Vivi shouted, the gang followed Raven to her music studio which was in the basement.

"Wow!" The gang said in unison. "Alright, ready for the song?" Raven asked them, they nodded so Raven started strumming her guitar then started singing. [Play Meddlin' Kids by the Hex Girls]

[ **Raven** ]

 _There's a monster scaring_

 _Everybody_

 _Spooky footprints kind of strange_

 _And muddy_

 _And a terrified town that doesn't_

 _Know what to do,_

 _When it seems there's no one_

 _Left to call now_

 _When it seems there's no hope_

 _Left at all now_

 _That's when the mystery machine_

 _Comes screeching into view_

 _Here come those meddiln' kids to join the chase_

 _No creep can keep them away_

 _(Don't try and stop them)_

 _When monsters all_

 _disappear without a trace,_

 _The kids find the clues right away_

 _The villains never learned_

 _That crime doesn't pay_

 _And now regret what they did_

 _(And now they're sorry)_

 _If they were lucky_

 _They'd have gotten away_

 _If it wasn't for those meddlin' kids_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Catching monsters can be pretty harry_

 _Glowing eyes and fangs are pretty scary_

 _Everyone in town is trying to find a hideaway_

 _But there's no place left for them to hide now_

 _And there's nothing that they haven't tried now_

 _But just in time the gang shows up save the day_

 _Here comes those meddlin' kids to join the chase_

 _No creep can keep them away_

 _(Don't try and stop them)_

 _When monsters all disappear without a trace,_

 _The kids find the clues right away_

 _The villains never learned_

 _That crime doesn't pay_

 _And now regret what they did_

 _(And now they're sorry)_

 _If they were lucky_

 _They'd have gotten away_

 _It wasn't for those meddlin' kids_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Here come those meddlin' kids to join the chase_

 _No creep can keep them away_

 _When monsters all disappear without a trace,_

 _They find the clues right away_

 _Here come those meddlin' kids_

 _Here come those meddlin' kids_

 _Here come those meddlin' kids_

 _Here come those meddlin' kids_

 _Here come those meddlin' kids_

 _Here come those meddlin' kids!_

Vivi pov: When Raven stopped singing the boys and I stared at her. "Um...I didn't break you did I?" Raven asked us in concern, we snapped out of shock and laughed. "You didn't break us." I said with a giggle.

"Oh good, I was worried when guys just stared at me." Raven replied with a sigh of relief. "That was awesome Raven!" Arthur cheered. "T-thanks." Raven responded with a blush, I smirked at her and Arthur.

Just then my stomach growled along the boy's. "Looks like time for supper." Raven said with a smile, we all back upstairs and made our pizzas. "Can we watch a movie?" Lewis asked Raven. "Sure." Raven replied.

I went to see what kind of movies Raven has when I found a bunch of movies labeled 'Scooby Doo' I insistently knew they were mystery movies. "Let's watch these!" I shouted in excitement as I held the movies.

Raven saw the titles of the movies and laughed. "Sure. We'll watch Scooby Doo." Raven told me, once the pizzas were finished we popped in the first movie and watched soon we got to the one for Witch's ghost .

"Raven, your voice sounds just like Thorn's voice!" Mystery stated. "I know and because of that a lot people thought I played her." Raven said with a sigh, soon it was time for bed. "Where do we sleep?" I asked.

"Easy. Vivi and I can share my room, one of you can use my parent's room and someone can sleep in my brother's room." Raven answered, once that was settled we all went to the bedrooms for the night.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." I said to Raven. "No problem-o. In fact I think solving this mystery will be lot of fun." Raven replied to me. "It will be!" I told her, soon we both fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.

 **Alright! First chapter is up! Keep in mind this my first Mystery Skulls story so go easy on me. I don't own the song used in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	2. Spell Books and Haunting Music!

Lewis pov: When I woke up I realized that I wasn't in my room at the mansion. "Where am I?" I thought.

Then the incident from last night flooded my mind so I remembered that my friends and I are staying at our new friend Raven's house. "I'd better see if anyone's up." I whispered.

So I left Raven's parent's room then went to the kitchen where I found Raven making breakfast. "Raven, do you want some help?" I asked her, Raven jumped at my voice then turned around.

"Morning Lewis, how'd you sleep and no thanks." Raven asked me, I went to the table to wait for Vivi, Arthur and Mystery. "I slept very well." I answered Raven, she smiled in satisfaction.

Soon the others were awake thanks to the smell of pancakes. "Pancakes are my fav! Thanks Raven!" Vivi told Raven. "Yeah, thanks." Arthur said to Raven. "You're very welcome." Raven said to us.

After we ate all of us talked about what spell we should use to get home but there was a problem. "Without my spell books we won't be able to use any spells." Vivi explained to us, we sighed at that.

"You know, there is an old bookshop that sells spell books." Raven spoke out loud, we looked at her in surprise. "There's a bookshop that sells spell books?" Mystery asked Raven, she nodded 'yes'.

"Some people like to try and use magic for their own reasons or to travel to other realms." Raven told us. "Is this bookshop close?" I asked Raven. "Only a few minutes away." Raven answered me.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Arthur responded, I let my human form take over then we piled into Raven's car and took off. "Looks like another storm might come." Vivi commented.

I glanced at Raven silently asking if it would be like last night's. "No, Lewis. I doubt it will be." Raven answered me, I nodded back to her then looked out the window. "Is that it?" I asked Raven.

We stopped in front of an old building that looked a little crumpled and had vines growing on it. "Yep. This is it." Raven replied to me, we went inside and looked for as many spell books as we could get.

"Welcome back Raven." An old women greeted Raven, we turned to face her. "Happy to be back Mrs. Cross." Raven replied to Mrs. Cross, Raven paid for the books as she talked to store's owner.

Third person pov: When the gang got back to Raven's house they took the books to a different room. "This is my father's study. You can use this room to focus on the spell." Raven told her friends.

"Thanks Raven." The four friends said to Raven, she smiled then went to her room to wait for her parents to call since they'll be checking on her. "I hope they're having fun." Raven thought with a smile.

Meanwhile with the Mystery Skulls: The gang was looking for the right spell to open the portal. "I wonder what the right spell is." Arthur said out loud. "I bet if we work hard we'll find it." Vivi replied.

"But which spell is the right one?" Lewis asked the others, Mystery closely examined the spells and found one that mentioned the same type of lighting that Raven had seen. "I think I found it!" Mystery said.

Vivi, Lewis and Arthur looked at the spell. "Nice job Mystery!" Vivi cheered with a smile. "Thanks." Mystery replied with a smile, Lewis and Arthur looked at the a bit more. "Uh-oh." Arthur said out loud.

"What's the matter Artie?" Vivi asked Arthur, when he didn't respond Lewis took the book. "Looks like the spell can only can work on a full moon." Lewis answered, Mystery looked at the calender hanging up.

"There's a full moon this weekend." Mystery announced, the full moon was on the same day as the contest. "It'll be on the same day Raven's preforming." Lewis observed. "Should we tell Raven?" Vivi asked.

"We should let her know that way she'll know when we'll be leaving." Mystery answered Vivi, the gang agreed to let Raven know they found the spell just then the phone rang. "I got it!" Raven's voice rang out.

Back with Raven: When the phone rang Raven answered it. "Hello...yes this is she...are you sure? I see...thanks." Raven said softly, I couldn't believe what I had just been told the ship my parents were on had sank.

Raven hung up then stumbled down the stairs but ended up slipping and fell. "Raven?! Are you okay?!" Arthur asked Raven, she sat up and looked at him with a dazed look. "What's wrong?" Lewis asked me,.

"The ship my parents were on sank and no one can find my parents." Raven cried as tears fell, Arthur hugged Raven close and whispered comforting words to her. "I'm so sorry Raven." Vivi sincerely said.

"As am I." Lewis added, Mystery whined then nudged Raven soon she was out like a light. "I'll take Raven to her room." Arthur whispered, Vivi and Lewis nodded as Arthur put Raven on her bed to sleep.

"Raven...I know that this has hit you hard...but maybe you can come with us." Arthur whispered to the black haired beauty, he left Raven's room then went back to the others so he can tell them his plan.

A few hours later Raven woke up and sighed. "How could this have happened?" Raven thought, she went to her music studio then found the cello she'd gotten for her 10th birthday from her brother.

A clap of thunder was heard so Raven picked up the cello and played a beautiful but sad song started to play and Raven started to sing along to the song she knew by heart in Japanese since it was from Japan.

[Play Suna no Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima]

[ **Raven** ]

 _Sotto nagareru_

 _Shiroi_

 _Kawaita kumo ga tooru_

 _Hai iro no watashi wa_

 _Tada jitto kiete iku no wo_

 _miteta_

 _Hoshi wo atsumete_

 _Tsukuru suna no oshiro ni_

 _Watashi no sasayaka na inori_

 _Koborete ochiru_

 _Sono ashimoto wo_

 _Machibuseta nami ga sarau_

 _A world of darkness._

 _A world of silence._

 _Kieka karu inori_

 _Kaze ni aorarenagara_

 _Sore demo tomori tsuzukete_

 _Watashi ga ikudo mo motsure nagara_

 _Hie yuku te de_

 _Tsukuru suna no oshiro wo_

 _Machibuseta nami ga sarau_

 _A-anata e!_

When Raven was done singing she put the cello away back into the case then went to see if the Mystery Skulls found the spell to reopen the portal so they can get home. "I'll be alone but happy for them." Raven sighed.

Arthur pov: We had heard the song Raven sang echoing throughout the house. "That song sure has a haunting melody." I said trying to lighten the mood. "Not funny." Lewis replied bluntly. "I know." I responded.

"I wonder where Raven learned that song." Vivi wondered out loud. "She must've learned the song from this." Mystery replied, we looked at the cover of a dvd called 'Vampire Knight'. "Looks like it." I answered.

Just then Raven appeared. "Did you guys find the spell?" Raven asked us. "We did but it'll only work on the day of the contest." Vivi answered. "I see...what do you guys want for supper?" Raven asked us.

"How 'bout we cook instead?" Lewis offered, Raven looked at us. "But you're guests and I wouldn't be a good hostess if I had make supper!" Raven told us, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the table.

"We're going to cook and you're gonna sit here, okay." I commanded gently, Raven looked startled for a second. "Okay." Raven replied softly, Lewis, Vivi and I made spaghetti and meatballs for supper.

Once we were done eating Raven went back to her but before saying. "Thank you for the food." Raven said to us, I watched as she left for her room we waited for the door to close before talking to each other.

"Now do you think it's a good idea for Raven to come with us?" I asked my friends, the agreed with me. "Alright. We got the spell, we open the portal, Raven come us with and we're home free." Vivi told us.

"There's still one thing we need to figure out." Lewis replied. "What's that?" I asked him. "We still need to figure out who sent us here." Mystery answered, the air in the room became tense and heavy.

We all thought about who'd wanna get rid of us that's when I remembered seeing green smoke. "I think whatever possessed me in the cave sent us here." I told my friends. "What makes you say that?" Vivi asked.

"I saw green smoke before the portal opened." I answered her. "So that thing from the cave is still around?" Lewis asked me. "If that's true then not only are we in danger but so is Raven!" Mystery said to us.

We looked at each other as the air in the room became so tense and heavy that you could cut it with a knife. "Then we must protect Raven from that thing from the cave!" I declared to my friends.

I looked at them as they smirked and I knew why it was because I had fallen for Raven and maybe she felt the same way. "Arthur's right." Lewis replied, so we started planing a trap for the thing from the cave.

 **Alright! New chapter is up! I don't own the song I used in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	3. Concert and Portal Opening Time!

Mystery pov: It's been a few days since Raven got the news that her parents were dead and since we found the spell.

"Tonight, we'll be going home and Raven will come with us." I thought as I walked to Raven's room. "So, why am I packing up my stuff?" Raven asked Vivi, she was almost done packing.

"It's so you can come with us to our world!" Vivi exclaimed in happiness, I walked into the room and saw Raven's eyes widen. "W-what do you mean I'm going with you?" Raven asked Vivi.

"We want you come with us and be a part of our team." I explained to Raven, the girls looked at me. "I'll let you know after my performance." Raven replied to us, she continued packing for things.

Vivi and I left Raven's room then told Arthur and Lewis that Raven was packing her things. "I hope she'll come with us." Arthur said with a smile. "I'm sure she will." Lewis responded with a smirk.

Soon Raven came down letting us know that it was time to move her things and that she decided to sing a different song for the contest. "We'd better hurry! It's almost time." I told Raven, she nodded.

Once everything was put into Raven's car Lewis drove to the park where the contest would be taking place. "What's the song you're gonna be singing?" Vivi asked Raven. "It's a surprise." Raven replied.

Lewis parked the car then Raven went to sign in while we joined the crowed up front near the stage. "What song do you think Raven will sing?" I asked my friends, we tried to guess but stopped for a bit.

The contest started the other singers were good but not as good as Raven since she was pro level speaking of which. "Next up is Raven Hanako! Singing a song in memory of her parents!" The announcer said.

"This song is one my parents would sing to my brother and I when we were kids. I hope that wherever they are my parents and brother can hear this song." Raven said to us and the crowed with a smile.

[Play Song of the earth from Sasami Magical Girl's Club]

[ **Raven** ]

 _Our mother calls out to us,_

 _Singing a song of the earth._

 _Her melodies will teach us,_

 _Truth beyond this life_

 _Many will not hear her call,_

 _Choosing to close their hearts_

 _Though truths be told through music,_

 _Silence loathes them all_

 _And though my journey is long,_

 _And our sacrifices never seem to cease_

 _I cannot stop singing_

 _The earth has blessed me with song_

 _So I choose to sing through my suffering_

 _Only death can silence me the music must be sung_

I don't know what came over me but I just had to ask her. "Raven, why do you sing this song?" I thought to Raven. "It's my way of saying thank you." Raven thought back to me, she started singing again.

 _The burden's of honesty's ours,_

 _We bare it alone in our hearts_

 _We've heard the truth in music,_

 _Try to tell them all._

 _Many still choose not to hear,_

 _Even with questions made clear_

 _Their comfort lies in silence,_

 _And our songs they fear._

 _And though our journey is long,_

 _And our sacrifices never seem to cease_

 _We cannot stop singing_

 _The earth had blessed us in song_

 _So we choose to sing through our suffering,_

 _We'll be heard through harmony_

 _The music must be sung!_

 _Even alone I must sing the song of the earth!_

Third person pov: When Raven was done singing she opened her eyes and that everyone was crying from her song. "Thank you for listening to this song." Raven said to the crowed, they began cheering for her.

"Raven really misses her parents and brother." Lewis commented, they all know that Raven's twin brother Zero disappeared when they were only 11 years old. "I wonder what happened to Zero." Vivi said.

The announcer came up onto the stage. "The judges have decided and the winner is RAVEN HANAKO!" The announcer shouted, Raven went onto the stage to get her trophy and the prize money.

"Thank you so much! I also gotta say that I loved the songs the other bands played." Raven said with a smile, after everyone left the park we went back to Raven's car. "I'll go with you." Raven said to her friends.

"Really!" Arthur asked Raven. "Yes, really." Raven replied, the gang cheered and drove to a secluded area. "We'd better do the spell now." Mystery told the others, Vivi opened the book and chanted the spell.

Soon a portal opened and the five friends could see the mansion. "Let's go home." Raven said with a smile, she drove her car through the portal and into the driveway of the mansion then the portal closed forever.

"Vivi, why don't you and I help get Raven's things while Arthur gives her a tour of the mansion?" Lewis suggested. "Okay." Vivi agreed, soon Arthur was showing Raven the bedrooms and she chose one near his.

"Are you sure you want the one near mine?" Arthur asked Raven. "I'm sure. Would it be weird?" Raven asked Arthur. "No, course not." Arthur replied quickly. "Arthur, I really like you, a lot." Raven admitted.

"Really! I like you a lot too." Arthur told Raven, they both leaned in but before they could kiss Vivi showed up. "Have you chosen a room yet Raven?" Vivi asked, Arthur and Raven jumped away from each other.

"This one." Raven answered, she pointed at the room near Arthur's. "M'kay! Now all that's left is for you to unpack." Vivi replied with a smile, so the girls left Arthur in the hallway while they unpacked Raven's stuff.

Arthur pov: I can't believe I nearly kissed Raven but Vivi just had to take her away. "I was so close to kissing Raven." I thought sadly, I went to find Lewis who was probably in the mansions library like usual.

I want to the library and sure enough I found Lewis. "Lewis, I need to talk to you." I said to him. "Hey, Artie. So, how was the tour?" Lewis asked me. "It was good. I nearly kissed Raven." I told Lewis.

"You nearly kissed her? Why didn't you?" Lewis asked me. "We were about to but Vivi found us." I explained to him. "I see. Don't worry you still have to kiss Raven." Lewis replied to me. "I know." I said to him.

After chatting a bit the girls came into the library with Mystery. "Someone just called. We've got a case." Vivi told us. "Where at?" Lewis asked Vivi, she and Raven shared a glance then looked at us.

"It's at the cave." Raven answered, Mystery, Lewis and I looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Mystery asked Raven. "Yep." Raven replied to him, I gulped at this. "I'll go with Arthur if we split up." Raven told us.

So, we off to the cave only this time we wouldn't be splitting up and even if we did I'd just go with Raven. "So, how are we gonna beat this demon or whatever it is?" I asked Vivi and Raven, they looked at spells.

"We'll use a holy spell to send back to wherever it came from." Vivi answered me. "We need to be careful and not get possessed or mess up the spell." Raven told us, I hope I don't get possessed again.

"We're here." Lewis announced, we all looked at the cave where this whole mess started. "I'm gonna do a protection spell just in case." Raven told us, she chanted the spell so all of us were safe from that thing.

Once out of the van we stayed by it coming up with a plan on how get the things attention little did we know that the demon or whatever the monster was, was watching us and waiting for us to come.

 **Sweet! Another chapter is done! I don't own the song used for this chapter so please review and no Flames!**


	4. Demon Defeated!

Raven pov: Our plan was made out so we all turned to the cave then walked inside feeling tense about this.

"Our we sure this isn't a trick?" Arthur whispered to me. "Trust me, this isn't a trick. I'd know if it was." I whispered to Arthur, we stopped at the two trails but decided to stick together.

We walked down the path that Vivi and Mystery had taken in the video and found a secret tunnel. "I didn't see that before." Vivi told us. "It was hidden for a reason." Mystery replied to Vivi.

"Let's see where it goes." Lewis said to us, as we walked down the new path Arthur made sure to stick by me closely. "It'll be okay." I whispered to him. "I sure hope so." Arthur whispered back.

At the end of the path we entered a huge thrown room. "Whoa." We all said in sync, the room had a ton of gold in it and pictures of..me and my family. "Why are these photos here?" Mystery asked.

"I wish I knew." I responded, I had a feeling that I knew who was behind this thing but I wanted to be sure so I didn't say anything. "Welcome dear guests." A familiar voice said, we turned and saw him.

"Who're you?" Lewis asked as he, Arthur and Mystery stepped in front of Vivi and I. "I think one of you already knows." The boy replied. "Zero." I announced, my brother smiled at me in a scary way.

"WHAT!" My friends screamed. "I'm happy that you still remember me Raven." Zero said to me. "I never forgot you brother dearest." I replied. "That's good. But now I must get rid of you." Zero told me.

My eyes widened what he just said. "What! Why?!" I asked Zero. "Because I hate you." Zero answered, memories of Zero being jealous that everyone paid more attention to me came flooding into my head.

Zero tried to blast us but we dodged the attack. "I don't get it! Why're you doing this?" Vivi asked Zero. "It's because I was always jealous of my sister!" Zero replied, he attacked us again we moved.

"Raven was always the center of attention! I decided to disappear and somehow ended up here in your world where I started plotting my revenge!" Zero told us. "What's this got to do with them?" I asked.

"I needed the Mystery Skulls help to get you here by the way I was also feeding off Arthur's negative emotions and got him to push Lewis off that cliff." Zero said with a sinister smile, we were angry now.

Third person pov: After Zero revealed to his sister and her friends what he did this made Raven mad. "That's it! You are so in trouble!" Raven told Zero. "Bring it sis!" Zero taunted her with a smirk.

Just then music started to play and both twins knew this song very well. "This means war!" Raven shouted at Zero, he turned to a smoke blob. [Play Fight The Blob from Class of 3000]

[ **Mystery** ]

 _Alright, Westley Funkaneers, today we go to war_

 _I want you to man your instruments_

[ **Vivi and Raven** ]

 _Hello?_

[ **Mystery** ]

 _Well, lady your instruments, whatever_

 _You know what I'm talking about_

 _Because we have a big, big problem on our hands_

 _And I say before we let this blob take over our city_

 _We funk him outta town_

 _Ya'll ready?_

 _Blob, you goin' down_

[ **Lewis** ]

 _Yeah you!_

 _You're goin' down_

 _Hey, hey, hey, blob_

[ **Raven** ]

 _Hey blob!_

 _(Get out of town)_

 _Man get out of town_

 _The Westley mob_

[ **Arthur** ]

 _The Westley mob_

 _(Will make you frown)_

 _Will make you frown_

 _Hey, hey, hey, blob!_

[ **Vivi** ]

 _Hey blob!_

 _(You're goin' down)_

 _You're goin' down_

[ **Mystery** ]

 _Nuclear waste, sloppy joe_

 _Where it goes no one knows_

 _Maybe underground where it's found_

 _But it can't play here no more, sing, come on_

[ **All** ]

 _Nuclear waste, sloppy joe_

 _Where it goes no one know_

 _Maybe underground where it's found_

 _But it can't play here no more_

 _Hey, hey, hey, blob_

[ **Zero** ]

 _You know your name_

 _(You're goin' down)_

 _You're goin' down_

 _Hey, hey, hey, blob!_

[ **Vivi and Raven** ]

 _Hey blob!_

 _(Get out of town)_

 _Get out of town!_

 _The Westley mob_

[ **Lewis and Arthur** ]

 _The Westley mob_

 _(Will make you frown)_

 _Gon' make you frown!_

 _Hey, hey, hey, blob_

[ **Lewis** ]

 _Hey blob!_

 _(You're goin' down!)_

 _Adio's!_

[ **Arthur, Raven and Vivi** ]

 _Bye!_

[ **Mystery** ]

 _Well done soldiers, the battle is won_

 _But the war continues_

 _Thanks to every last one of you courageous Funkaneers_

 _Atlanta can sleep tight tonight_

 _Because you faced your problems head on_

 _You didn't run away from 'em_

 _And that's how true players do it_

 _They get straight to it, at ease soldiers!_

At the end of the song Zero was so weak he turned back into his human form and tried to possess Arthur again. "No you don't!" Raven shouted, she casted a spell sealing her brother away in a crystal forever.

Lewis pov: We all stared at Zero as he was sucked into the crystal. "I will get free little sister! And I will get even! NOOOOOO!" Zero screamed out, the crystal was now dark green since Zero is trapped inside of it.

"Finally, the nightmare is over." Raven said as she slumped to the ground. "Are you okay?" Arthur asked in worry. "Yes. I'm just sorry I didn't do anything about my brother sooner." Raven replied to him.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know that Zero would cause all this to happen." Vivi said to Raven. "I know but still if only Zero had talked to me then none of this would've happened. "Raven said with a sigh.

"But then we never would've met you and you would've been left alone." I told Raven softly. "I guess you're right Lewis." Raven replied to me, she then looks at Arthur for sec before an idea came to mind.

"Arthur, there's something we forgot to do." Raven told Arthur. "What's that?" Arthur asked her, Raven grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt. "This." Raven replied, she pulled him down and they kissed right in front of us.

"Finally!" Vivi, Mystery and I shouted in happiness, Raven broke the kiss and pulled back. "Wow..." Arthur said in a daze, we laughed at his expression. "Let's go home." I said to my friends, they agreed on that.

Once at home we all went to have supper then watched 'Scooby Doo and the Music of the Vampire' to which Arthur and Raven danced to the song 'Do you wanna live forever?' "This is the life." I thought with a smirk.

All of us were having fun but soon it was time to turn in for bed. "Night guys." Raven called to us. "Night." We called back to her, our lives will much more interesting with a fifth member of the Mystery Skulls!

 **Yay! Last chapter is done! I don't own the song used for this chapter so please review and no flames!**


End file.
